It's simply a game
by Bookworm on WiFi
Summary: -We are not real...- You murder hundreds of innocents just to know 'what if'- You do it just because you can- We know we cannot change your mind..- If you can't really keep your promise.. well..- There's no argue from my part, but.. I.. I won't forgive you..


You open your eyes, 'where am I?' You wonder. You are in a place which appears to be a long purple bricked hallway. There was a child at the end, simply standing there. You walk near them, wondering just what was going on. As you neared, the child looked at you, burning bright, red eyes into your skull. Their dark, straight hair was cut shoulder length, their rosy cheeks, a bright pink. They can't seem to decide between being angry or being sad. So instead of deciding, the child cried silently while clenching and unclenching their fists, their tears hitting both the green, lined sweater and a pile of dust near a large door. "We are not real. . ." their voice says, just above a whisper.

* * *

The scene changes before your eyes, you look around, and you're in a forest. It's snowing lightly, snowflakes getting stuck in your hair before melting. You look in another direction before noticing someone standing somewhat near to you. As you walk closer you notice something, the person you seen is.. A skeleton. A short, fat, blue hoodie-wearing skeleton. You determine it's a male after analyzing him. His eye sockets were cold and dark and there seemed to be bags underneath them, but that's not possible for one made of bones.. Right? He gripped something around his neck and for some reason; you just now notice the brightly colored, dust covered scarf he wore. He pulled it up to where his nose would be and speaks before you're taken to another scene. "you murder hundreds of innocents just to know 'what if'."

* * *

Under normal circumstances, you would be annoyed at how often you're being thrown around into and out of new areas. But under these circumstances, you were slightly worried, these messages stick to you. Ringing in your head and you can't help but wonder, who were these people again? You attempt to shake your head clear and focus on your surroundings. You were in a rather pretty place, blue flowers grew all over. A waterfall poured into a river. Why, this might have been a place of peace and calmness but the large amounts of dust changed that feeling. Another child stood by several of the pretty blue flowers. You mentally remark on how much this child resembled the one in the purple hallway. However the difference were obvious. The other child was paler, this one was tanned. The first had rosy cheeks, this one did not. You took in their appearance, their light brown hair slightly waved like the waters. Their bangs covered their eyes, their mouth set in a sad frown. They leaned down and whispered to the closest flower and to your amazement, the flower spoke words. You could only assume the child told it to speak. The other flowers near the one echoed the first and soon all the flowers repeated the child's message. "you do it just because you can."

* * *

You expected to change scenes, but didn't know what to expect. But you were hoping for another place like the last one, with the flowers and water. 'The universe must have flipped me off' you thought. Because you were sent into a place of lava, fire, and ashes. It was burning hot. You quickly gazed upon everything, looking for an area where you could escape the heat but all you saw was a figure in the distance. You was sure you knew how this work. You would end up in a new place, you would look around, see someone, walk toward them, they would say something weird, and you would leave to the next place. No. This figure walked to you. It was another skeleton and it was obviously male as well. This one was really tall, and he wore an old black suit that somehow seemed to be melting. However the most interesting feature this skeleton had was by far the two cracks that went through his skull. The first crack was above his right eye socket and the second was under his left. The two went from the socket to the end of his skull. The skeleton analyzed you before speaking in an odd, almost. . Glitching manner that you for some reason; understood. Then, after his message you were shifting to the next scene. "W **e** _k **n** o **w**_ t **h** _a_ ** _t_** w **e** _c_ a **nn** _o_ t **c _h_** _a_ n **g** e y _o_ **u _r_** m _i_ **n** d."

* * *

The next scene was to say in the least, strange. It was all dark, minus a single spot where a touch of sunshine fell. Acting as if your life depended on it, because it might. You ran to the sun beam, when you hit it, a golden flower sprouted. In reality, you know a flower could never grow that fast yet wherever you were, it would seem to be normal. Snapping out of your thoughts, you focused on the thing in front of you. It had a mouth with fangs, it seemed to have eyes but those were closed, and it was possibly sad like most of the things you've seen. It spoke, reminding you of the blue flowers from before.

"If you really can't keep your promises. . ." it's voice was high pitched and it cracked before continuing. "well.." The flower paused and a tear slipped from the flower's closed eye and hit the ground, an odd smile on its face.

* * *

And suddenly a white light shone and a young, goat like boy was in front of you. His ears were a snow white, matching the rest of his fur. His big brown eyes looked into your's and he spoke in a soft, depressed voice. "There's no argue from my part, but. . ." he broke eye contact, turning slightly to the right as tears filled his eyes. Was it getting a little dark? He held his cheek in his left paw. "I. . . I won't forgive you, so . . ." the goat boy began to let the tears flow free gently. Uh, it's a bit dark. . "If you really must _reset_. . ." His tears hit the ground. You was sure there was lighter in here before. "I. . . " His voice broke and he tried again, voice softer, cries louder. It was almost completely dark. " _I_. . ."

It was completely dark and all you could hear was. .

 **Stomp**

 **Stomp**

 **Stomp**

You suddenly saw a little black box with a white outline and white blurry words inside. You peer closely, making the words become clearer.

 _*Asriel ran away. . ._


End file.
